Beyblade Anniversary Toyline
Beyblade Anniversary 'toyline are a celebratory series of special, never-before-seen current system Beyblades using new Clear Wheels and Facebolts used with regular and 4D components to become visually identical to existing ''Bakuten Shoot battle tops. Each Face is painted metal with the HMS emblem engraved. These are also designed according to generation. Parts included are used to simply preserve the images of any classical release relevant. Most clear wheels are merged or downsized versions closest to a tiny-scaled Attack Disk. Series One Hyper (MF) Dragoon S130RDF '''_________________________________ #Face Bolt - HMS Gold Dragoon Emblem #Clear Wheel - Grip Attacker Dragon Head/Cross Dragoon detail. (Clear) #Metal Wheel- Storm/Fantom Attack Disk (Clear) #Peformance Track- Storm/Fantom/MF Blade Base & HMS core (Pearl White) #Peformance Tip- Fantom/Victory/MF (Pearl White, Red) _________________________________ Vulcan (MF) Dranzer D:D _________________________________ #Face Bolt - HMS Red Dranzer Emblem #Clear Wheel - Dranzer Auto Changer Attack Disk/Ultimate Dranzer Detail (Cobalt) #Metal Wheel - Spiral/Flame Attack Disk (Black Dranzer Color scheme) #4D Bottom - Flame Change Base (Clear Powder Blue) _________________________________ Earth (MF) Draciel GB145MB _________________________________ #Face Bolt - HMS Purple Draciel Emblem #Clear Wheel - Draciel Viper Mini (Trans. Dark Green) #Metal Wheel - Draciel G Attack Ring (Piano Black) #Performance Track - Metal Ball Defenser Base, Viper 1/2 Base (Trans. Dark Green) #Performance Tip - Shield, Fortress, Viper 1/2, G (Trans. Dark Green) _________________________________ Mercury (MF) Driger F:S _________________________________ #Face Bolt - HMS Copper Driger Emblem #Clear Wheel - Fang Tiger Attack Disk mini (Clear Black) #Metal Wheel - Slash Attask Disk, Vulcan Attack Disk, Metal Slash #4D Bottom - Fang Clutch Base (Clear Black) _________________________________ Scythe (MF) Galeon S130SF _________________________________ #Face Bolt - Pink Galeon Roaring Emblem #Clear Wheel - Main Disk War Lion mini (Clear Yellow) #PC Frame - Galux War Lion Sub Ring (Clear Pink) #Metal Wheel- War Lion #Performance Track- SG Semi Flat Base (Black) #Performance Tip- SG Semi Flat Base (Black) _________________________________ Scythe (MF) Galzzly 90WF _________________________________ #Face Bolt - Red Roaring Bear Emblem #Clear Wheel - War Bear mini (Clear Atomic Red) #PC Frame - War Bear Sub Ring (Clear Atomic Red) #Metal Wheel - War Bear #Performance Track - Flat Base (Clear Atomic Red) #Performance Tip - Flat Base (Clear Atomic Red) _________________________________ Scythe (MF) Galman AD145S _________________________________ #Face Bolt - Purple Monkey Emblem #Clear Wheel - War Monkey mini (Clear Lavender) #PC Frame - War Monkey Wide Sub Ring (Clear Atomic Green) #Metal Wheel - War Monkey #Performance Track - SG Sharp Base (Clear Lavender) #Performance Tip - SG Sharp Base (Clear Lavender) _________________________________ Scythe Gaia (MF) Dragoon S130MF _________________________________ #Face Bolt - HMS Violet Gaia Dragoon emblem #Clear Wheel - Dragon Breaker (Trans. Dark Purple) #PC Frame - Dragon Breaker G (Clear Atomic Yellow) #Performance Track - SG Metal Flat 2 (Trans. Dark Purple) #Performance Tip - SG Metal Flat 2 (Trans. Dark Purple) _________________________________ Wing Kerberous B:D _________________________________ #Face Bolt - Kerbecs Recolor (Pearl Light Orange) #Clear Wheel - Triple Attacker merged (Trans Light Orange) #Metal Wheel - Triple Attacker (Three Modes) #4D Bottom - Bearing Base (Pearl Light Orange) _________________________________ Hyper (MF) Wolborg S130EWD _________________________________ #Face Bolt - HMS Dark Blue Wolborg Emblem #Clear Wheel - Upper Wolf mini (Clear Grey) #Metal Wheel - Reverse Wolf Attack Disk (Gunmetal) #Performance Track - SG Bearing Base #Performance Tip - Engine Gear Propeller Base _________________________________ Vulcan (MF) Leopard S130MS _________________________________ #Face Bolt - HMS Dark Orange Leopard Emblem #Clear Wheel - Panther Claw mini (Trans. Dark Black) #Metal Wheel - Panther Claw (Piano Black w/ Orange details) #Performance Track - Metal Sharp Base #Performance Tip - Metal Sharp Base _________________________________ Kreis Zeus F:D _________________________________ #Face Bolt - Zeus Wrath Emblem (Trans. Dark Red w/ Blue swirls) #Clear Wheel - Holy Dispell mini (Trans. Dark Grey) #Metal Wheel - Screw Zeus #4D Bottom - Light Sharp (Black and Red) _________________________________ Burn Wolborg B:D _________________________________ #Face Bolt - Wolborg Emblem (Dark Grey) #Clear Wheel - Wolf Crusher mini (Trasculent Brown) #Metal Wheel - Wolf Crusher (Metallic Silver) #4D Bottom - Bearing Core (Dark Yellow) _________________________________ Vulcan Fox S130SF # Face Bolt - Phantom Fox Emblem (Dark Blue) # Clear Wheel - Upper Fox mini (Dark Blue) # Metal Wheel - Upper Fox (Silver) #Spin Track - Bunshin Core (Light Grey) #Bottom - Bunshin Core (Trans Red) __________________________________ Mercury Wyborg AD145HF/S #Face Bolt - Wyborg Emblem (Metallic Purple) #Clear Wheel - Wyborg Mini #Metal Wheel - Wyborg Attack Ring #Spin Track - Impact Change base #Performance Tip - Impact Change base Never Before Seen Hell Xeronix 230SWD _________________________________ #Face Bolt- MF2 (White W/ Blue Lettering) #Opaque Wheel- Xeronix Mini (White) #Metal Wheel- Width (Metallic Blue) #Peformance Track- Unidentified, Tall Base (White) #Performance Tip- Unidentified, Tall Base (White)